The History of Eternia According to Eldor
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: The complete history of Eternia and Etheria form creation to destruction, including the origins of King Hsss, Hordak, Keldor, and much more
1. Chapter I: The Gnostic Age

**The History of Eternia according to the Prophet Eldor**

"_All knowledge and wisdom is given to me by the Unknowable One, he is the lord of History and master of Time"- the prayer of Eldor, _Book of Living Spells 19:111

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: The Gnostic Age

The Birth of the Gods

Before there was something there was nothing; all that was was the Essence. It was the collective consciousness of all that would be. It saw into the beyond and thus Time, the first being, was born. Time named the beyond the future, and all that came before the beyond the past. The middle ground between Past and Future he named the present.

Time then peered into the Future and commanded that beings would come forth from the void. The first being that came out he called the Unknowable One and hid all knowledge about him away. Time decreed that the Unknowable One would be the Creator who would make realms called 'universes' for lower beings to inhabit. The next being that would come forth Time called Viper and gave him the power to destroy all lower beings, Time called this destruction of the lower beings death. The last being to come forth was deferent from the first two, time called the being Shokoti and gave her the ability to make the lower beings hate each other by making some lower beings feel inferior to one another. Time called this inferior feeling of hatred jealousy.

Time then gave the three beings a collective name, he called them gods and goddesses meaning "they who are beyond time" and he called all the lower beings that the Unknowable One would make mortals meaning "those who serve the gods." Thus the gods were born.

* * *

**The Etherian Creation Myth**

In the days of Oblivion, the Unknowable One looked out onto all the universes he created. They were beautiful and filled with many wonders, but none had sentient beings that could worship him, and this made him sad. Therefore, he created a new universe and filled it with sentient creatures. He filled their minds with Knowledge and they worshiped him. He was happy and decided to stop making universes.

One day the goddess Shokoti learned about this new universe from her husband, Viper, the god of death. She was jealous about how the creatures worshipped The Unknowable One and not her. She was the goddess of jealousy and demanded the entire universe worship her. Despite her jealousy, she could not do anything at the time because she was with child. When the child, a three-headed snake was born, she named him Serpos meaning "he who crawls with serpents". Without the hindrance of a child in her womb, she began to plot against this universe and its inhabitants

She went into the universe and told them that she would give them anything they wanted if they would worship her. The Sentients agreed, in order to signify this deal she gave them a gift, the gift of deception. She told them that they were no longer bound only to tell facts but they could make up stories and make talk more enjoyable.

When the Unknowable One heard about what Shokoti had done, he was angry. He decided to punish Shokoti by sending her away where she would no longer harm anyone again. He invited the goddess to his palace to "give her a present." When she came The Unknowable One led her into a dining room, there he created a new dimension, the realm of Despondos and banished Shokoti to its farthest edge.

The Unknowable One was sad, because now without the knowledge and wisdom that the Sentients needed to become immortal, Viper would go forth into the universe and claim there souls as his prize. Death would creep into the world for the first time.

That is exactly what happened; Viper went forth to avenge his wife's defeat. He gave the Sentients the Sword of Blood, the sword imbued them with the power to kill each other and cause discord amongst them. His harvest was bountiful and would increase when he unleashed his son upon the universe.

However, some Sentients refused Shokoti and her gift. They fought against Viper and Serpos, and even though Viper would claim them, they would not be added to his harvest; they would join the Unknowable One in his palace and worship him for all eternity. The beings that stayed good were called Gnostics meaning "those who know what cannot be revealed."

**

* * *

**

**The Founding of Infintia and Eternia, The Creation of the Tritheon, The Birth of King Hsss, The Gnostic War, the founding of Primus, The Infintian Ophidian War and The Duel of Mysticore**

Eons ago, legend tells of a group of traveling sorcerers called the Gnostic Ones. No one knows where they came from or how they came to the world that would one day become known as Etheria. All that is known is that they brought with them ancient secrets only they could unlock. They named their new home Infintia, meaning "world of infinity." The Gnostic Ones believed that this universe was but one of many universes created by their god, "The Unknowable One." Their religion was based on trying to comprehend their deity's mind and achieving the "inner gnosis of true salvation." The Gnostic Ones believed that immortality could only be achieved by understanding their god.

After they set up their temple, they constructed cities and kingdoms. The kingdoms were named after Seven Divine Aspects of the Unknowable One: Brightmoon, Mysticore, Infinitum, Gailsbreath, Divinia, Cryonia, and Aquatia. They made Divinia their capital, since out of all of the Aspects, Divinity, was the highest.

Over the millennia, the Gnostic Empire as it was called spread to Infintia's sister planet. The Gnostics there called it Eternia, meaning "world that will last an eternity". There they built a castle named after their leader, Grayskull the Venerable. It is there that the Gnostics would store great power, which would lay dormant in the blood of the Grayskull lineage for ages. The divine blood of gods called Avatars, or Manifestations of the Unknowable One that had married the daughters of Grayskull augmented this power.

They also built three towers called the Tritheon; the towers would be used to keep a steady balance of good and evil in the land. The two flanking towers would be named Grayskull and Viper, after the leader of the Gnostics on Eternia and the god of death. The Tower in the middle called the _Tritheonis Centraliaus_ (Central Tower) controlled the balance. Only one from the bloodline of Grayskull could enter the Central Tower.

However not all Gnostics were good; one of them named Gherion the Powerful began to amass a huge army. Gherion was determined to become Emperor of the planet. His forces terrorized Eternia and extorted money out of local villages for protection. However, despite the fear he inspired he still wanted something more, the universe itself. He knew the only way to achieve his goal is to enter the Central Tower of the Tritheon and harness it's energy

One night he and his army, led by General Yulvenia began to dig a hole outside the courtyard of the Tritheon in an attempt to enter the tower. They emerged in the Vault of Wisdom, but their crime would cost them dearly. The very energies that Gherion sought to harness had mutated his body. He was now a creature half human and half serpent. He renamed himself King Hsss and General Yulvenia he now called General Rattlor. His army was now the _Serpentis Imperium_, the Snakemen. They set up their base inside Viper tower, there King Hsss created a cult devoted to Viper's son Serpos.

Meanwhile on Infintia, The Gnostics were beginning to argue amongst themselves. The whole debate was over a matter of theology. The story of Grayskull's daughters marrying the Avatars had been circulating on Infintia for years, while it is believed true on Eternia; the Infintian Gnostics were debating its truth. Some Gnostics believed that what happened was that each of the daughters married an Attribute of the Unknowable One. They thought it pure heresy to even believe that the Unknowable One could be made known to anyone and actually marry a human.

Other Gnostics believed that the Unknowable One actually divided himself and formed new gods. These gods were said to be exact copies of the Unknowable One called _Nuygas_, or "offspring." The _Patrya_ or 'father' (The original Unknowable One) was said to be driven insane by the birth of his 'sons' and became evil (Later generations would call this being "Prime." He and his exploits are later recorded in this story.)

The two factions of Gnostics were soon at war with each other: Those who believed in the Attributes (the _Bylogas_ "the Hiders" also called Attributarians) and those who believed in the division theory (The _Hylogas Divesrium _"The Known Dividers" or Primians.)

The Gnostic War lasted for millennia, millions of innocent people died because of this terrible conflict. The conflict ended when the Primians were excommunicated and banished from Infintia. The Primians would settle in another galaxy on a planet that they would name Primus. There, they built a temple to store their most valuable relic, the Trifusium Crystal, a magical artifact that was said to be given to them by the Unknowable One before he went insane.

On Eternia, the newly created King Hsss was devastating the land. His armies had nearly conquered half the planet. Thousands of races were eradicated from the planet. Some offered no resistance, like the Garians of Anwat Gar, the Snakemen enslaved them but they were allowed to live. Others like the Scorpians, who inhabited the Sands of Time and the Leechmen of the Tar Swamps, fought back only to be crushed by the might Hsss's forces. King Hsss ordered that the Scorpians and Leechmen to be exiled to Infintia.

The Gnostics saw the devastation that King Hsss was causing and could feel the pain as thousands of innocent races died at the hands of the snakes. If Hsss was allowed to continue, his reign of terror soon no one would be safe from him and all life would be his slaves for eternity. The Gnostics needed to do something. They prayed to their god to help them defeat King Hsss and put an end to his reign of terror. One night the Unknowable One answered their pleas; he infused his spirit into the body of Grayskull the Venerable to give him the energy and power to defeat King Hsss.

When Grayskull woke up, he noticed the change; he renamed himself Gray and went out to fight King Hsss. He went from town to town liberating them from the Snakemen. One by One Hsss's Empire was being dismantled. When King Hsss got word of this he was furious, he put a bounty out for Gray and ordered him, "Killed at first sight."

One day, Gray finally learned where King Hsss's stronghold was located, Viper Tower. He went there and challenged the snake to a duel. Hsss accepted and the battle of Viper Tower begun. The battle was fierce but Gray prevailed, he went to kill Hsss but before Gray could strike the serpent, Hsss opened a portal and ordered all his men to retreat to Infintia. Eternia was finally free of the snake threat, at least for now. Seeing no reason to continue inhabiting Grayskull's body, the Unknowable One left Grayskull's body.

Years later, Grayskull would be haunted by the battle. The Unknowable One's departure from his body and the very fact that he failed to kill Hsss made him suffer from depression and caused him to be a distant leader. Finally, not being able to take the depression any more, Grayskull committed suicide by leaping off Grayskull Tower. Only a lone tombstone with this inscription marked his death:

_Here lies Grayskull, the Gnostic._

When Grayskull died, the Tritheon vanished beneath the surface of the planet, where it would remain for eons. The death of Grayskull would curse the family and make it lose its honor. Only a female warrior that had fallen and then redeemed would restore the Honor of Grayskull.

After Grayskull's death, the Gnostics mysteriously vanished; some say that they fled Eternia and now roam the universe. They are said to have sworn to protect the universe from evil they became the Cosmic Enforcers. What is known is that no one until the god-king Grayskull the Great millennia later, would ever dare to take the name of Grayskull. Only one of the Gnostic's daughters had a child that survived past the age of two days. The great powers of the gods and the secrets of the family killed almost every one of their children. The daughter that did give birth to a child that lived a full life, Kalion, married the Avatar Sephros, the manifestation of the Unknowable One's Infinity. Kalion became the Goddess of Grayskull, the spiritual protector of Castle Grayskull and her son; Eldor became the great prophet of Eternia and its first historian. His greatest work is the Book of Living Spells, the sacred scripture of the Gnostic religion.

After he had completed the Book of Living Spells, Eldor felt his life was complete, but there was something missing, a wife. His heart yearned for the company of another to share in his joy and sorrow. He prayed that the Unknowable One would give him a mate so that he could be complete. His loneliness is best seen in the Book of Living Spells chapter 89, verse 1, which reads, "I am a mortal who has the blood of gods, yet all the powers above would never satisfy me, only another of my type would make me sing." The Unknowable One was moved by his plea and created a mate for Eldor, Etallia. Eldor fell in love with her instantly and they got married. They had a son, Tyerious, who would continue the lineage of Grayskull.

Back on Infintia, the Attributarians would have little time to celebrate their victory over the Primians. King Hsss, angered after his defeat at the hands of Gray, decided to exact his revenge by conquering the birthplace of Gnosticism, Infintia.

There, he and his Snakemen destroyed the Gnostics, only those who became apostates survived. The same thing that happened on Eternia was repeating itself. King Hsss's forces devastated Infintia. Those races that were exiled thanks King Hsss and his men on Eternia were facing the same threat as before. The Scorpians dug caverns deep into Infintia to escape the Snakemen's wrath. Many feared that this was punishment from the Unknowable for the Banishment of the Primians. However, just like on Eternia, a young sorcerer stood up to King Hsss.

A young sorcerer named He-Ro and his apprentice Light Hope, declared war on the Snakemen; the Infintian Ophidian War had begun. The battles of this war are lost to the ages, and its heroes are all forgotten. Despite this, we do know how it ended. He-Ro and Light Hope cornered Hsss and his men at the ancient kingdom of Mysticore. The three battled for hours until He-Ro opened a gateway and sent Hsss and his forces back to Eternia and freed Infintia form the _Serpentis Imperium_. The battle cost He-Ro his life and told Light Hope if he was ever in trouble to call upon his spirit to aid him against evil.

When he arrived on Eternia, he ordered his men into Eternia's underground realm called Subternia. He and his army built a new stronghold there, The Temple of Serpos, where he would continue to worship Serpos and plot his re-conquest of Eternia. Having suffered two defeats, Hsss swore revenge on Eternia for his humiliations.


	2. Chapter II: The Age of the Horde

**Chapter II: The Age of the Horde**

**

* * *

The Invasion of Infintia by Prime, The War of Illumination, The Banishment of Prime, The Birth of Hordak, The Horde, Horde Prime, Horde World, Brakk, and The Mutants**

Years after the battle with King Hsss at Mysticore, Light Hope established himself as king of Infintia. Under his rule peace flourished for centuries and the planet became a renowned center of learning. That was about to change, the evil god Prime invaded the planet and turned Infintia into a world of darkness and evil. He enslaved the people and forced them to build a stronghold for him. The fortress became known as the Fright Zone. He forced the citizens to mine the earth for minerals and ores needed to build his empire. Using the minerals of the planet he constructed the Crystal of Prime and The Orb of Agony. He would use these objects to focus and increase his power.

Prime ruled the planet with an iron fist for centuries, many innocents died over the years. People began to despise the name of Infintia, once revered and called "the jewel in the diadem of the universe" was now called "hated" and "a synonym for unbridled Evil." Prime killed off many species of animals; nearly all of the Flying Unicorns on Infintia were killed. Only one, Swift Wind survived when his master, used a magic spell to make him look like an ordinary horse and renamed him Spirit. The majestic creature was teleported to another planet. He landed on Eternia, where Kalion, the Goddess of Grayskull discovered him. She fell in love with him and cared for him in the stables beneath Castle Grayskull.

Thousands of towns and villages were wiped off the face of the planet. One of the most heinous was the Massacre of Infinitum. Infinitum was the largest kingdom on Infintia and was place of learning and peace. When Prime sent his forces there, they brought the kingdom to the ground, everyone in the kingdom died. When Prime was done there, all that remained was a disaster area. Many people thought that after Prime's display of power at Infinitum, no one would stand up to Prime and his forces, however one being did take matters into his own hands.

Light Hope declared war on Prime and vowed to free his world from the god's dark power. The War of Illumination, as it is recorded in history lasted for years. It finally ended in of all places, Mysticore. Light Hope used the ancient power of the Gnostics that had laid dormant for thousands of years to defeat his enemy. The battle was draining Light Hope of power and life; he had to think of a way to end the battle. He knew that he couldn't send Prime to Despondos since he created that realm and would know how to escape from it. After thinking for a moment he knew of the place was he wanted to send Prime. Using what little magic he had left, he opened a portal and banished Prime to the planet Omega Terminus at the very edge of the universe, and sent the Crystal of Prime and the Orb of Agony through another portal where they would end up on a random planet. Light Hope had won the battle against Prime, but the cost was dear, he was dying.

Meanwhile at the very edge of the universe, Prime arrived on his adopted homeworld. He began to conquer it and use its resources to build war machines and enslave its people. He renamed the planet Omega Prime and using his own demonic magic and the energies of the planet he began to assemble an army for himself called the _Aermae Verlyx Primae_ or The Army of Prime. He built robotic drones called Mechatroops and recruited beings from across the universe to serve him. The Blood Bat, Prime's symbol, soon was seen across the planet. Even though he had an army and could summon warriors to Omega Prime, he himself could not leave the planet, Light Hope had locked the gateway to Infintia and thus he was a prisoner on his own capital world.

Back on Infintia, Light Hope summoned his advisers, the Magi to his deathbed. He told them that Prime was defeated and Infintia was freed. He conferred his power and leadership upon the Magi and told them to govern the planet with justice. His last words were "Call upon me if you are in need." After giving up his authority and promising his aid to his allies Light Hope transformed into a being of pure energy.

The Magi renamed the planet, Etheria, which is Gnostic for "Reborn to Light." They constructed a temple in the kingdom of Mysticore and established their government in that kingdom. The Temple was the most beautiful building on Etheria and within its walls, the Magi established peace. The words of Eldor ring in this story: "The first god is banished by the light and a new world is made"

Once in power, the Magi helped the people rebuild their kingdoms and governments. When they got to Infinitum and saw the destruction first hand, they decided to turn the kingdom into a memorial for all that died during the war. They chanted a spell and turned the entire kingdom into a forest with every tree representing a life lost in the war, over the years some would say that the Magi could still be heard chanting the spell, this legend gave the place it's current name, The Whispering Woods.

Over the centuries, the Magi continued to rule Etheria justly and their government was the envy of the universe. However, one Magus, Ralabad the Wise, wanted to become the sole ruler of Etheria. He petitioned the other Magi to confer this honor upon him. He told them that even though Light Hope banished Prime, other evils could come and take over the planet, only if there was one sole ruler, could evil be vanquished again. The Magi refused, and excommunicated Ralabad and his disciples from their ranks.

Even though he was excommunicated, Ralabad did not give up his insane dream. He knew that the only being who could give him the power to conquer Etheria was Light Hope's old nemesis, the god Prime. There was one problem however, Prime was banished to the very edge of universe and the Prime Crystal, the artifact that was needed to contact the deity, was sent to some unknown planet. This did not deter him he hired archeologists to scour the universe to find the crystal for him. After years of searching he found the Crystal in the most unlikely of places, Etheria's sister world, Eternia. Ralabad had, at last, the one item he needed to give him ultimate power.

Ralabad retreated to a small village to begin studying the Crystal to figure its secrets. Before he departed, a low-level ambassador from the remote planet of Denebria named Brakk approached him. The Denebrian had only one goal in life, to become all-powerful. He had heard that the fallen Magus had been seeking the god Prime to ask the deity for power, Brakk wanted a share of this power. Ralabad agreed to mention him to Prime and left for his hideout.

Ralabad spent days studying the crystal and finally learned how to activate it. When the awesome image of Prime appeared, Ralabad introduced himself and pleaded with the god to give him the power to conquer Etheria. Prime agreed but told Ralabad that he must 'die and be reborn'. Ralabad agreed and Prime used his powers to transform Ralabad the Wise. Prime was true to his word; Ralabad had indeed died and now in his place stood the vampiric son of Prime, Hordak.

Prime gave Hordak command of his forces, which Hordak named the Evil Horde. Hordak devoted the Horde to Prime and renamed his "father" Horde Prime and the world of Omega Prime to Horde World. Before the mystical communiqué was, aborted Hordak asked Horde Prime to give Brakk some power, Prime made the Denebrian a Planetary Commander of the Horde, the lowest rank in the Horde Army and told Hordak to send him to conquer Primus.

When word of this reached Brakk, he was furious, he had wanted great power not to be a pathetic low-level flunky. He left for Primus and has ever since then hated the Horde and all it stands for. Once on Primus, Brakk hired a local group of criminals called the Mutants and made them commanders of his army devoted to conquer the planet. Knowing that they would not be safe on Primus, they set up base on Nordor, the skull-faced moon of Denebria.

Back on Etheria, Hordak's first target was the Temple of the Magi. The Etherian Honor Guards, the Magi's personal army fought bravely against Hordak's demonic Horde but was outnumbered. With the guards soundly defeated, Hordak entered the Holy of Holies, the sacred room where the Magi meet, and tried to destroy his former colleagues. The Magi fought back, they fought for hours and although things seemed bleak, the Magi were able to defeat Hordak.

The remaining Honor Guards fought against the Horde and was able to capture all of the Horde's demons except one, the warrior Catra; she escaped and went into hiding to prepare a counter strike.

The Honor Guards brought the Horde to the Magi. They banished Hordak and his forces to Eternia. Before he was hurled into the portal, Hordak vowed to return to Etheria to exact his revenge and destroy the Magi forever. The last thing that was heard was Hordak's voice saying, "I shall have my revenge!" the first Horde Invasion was over and Etheria was at peace.

The Magi knew that Hordak would be true to his word. Fearing the return of Hordak, the Magi moved the capital of Etheria from Mysticore to the Kingdom of Brightmoon and its capital Ethereal City.

Knowing that the government was now safe, they turned themselves and their temple into crystal. The structure would become known as the Crystal Castle and its location would be lost for generations.

**

* * *

**

**The Ascension of the Angellians, Catra's Rule, The Great Rebellion, The Horde on Eternia, The War with the Snakemen, Banishment to Despondos, and The Swords of Grayskull**

The Magi entrusted Brightmoon to the Angellians, mysterious beings who are said to be descended from Light Hope himself. They ruled Brightmoon with kindness and grace, until Catra, exiled them and declared herself ruler of Etheria. Her rule, although not recognized by Horde Prime, regained Etheria for the Horde.

Catra had created her own Horde, which included the Scorpian Queen Scorpia and the Aquataian Octavia. Along with her army of Horde Troopers Catra ruled with an Iron Fist. However, greed and conquest were not the only things that occupied Catra's dark mind.

A few months after she conquered Etheria, she married a local warlord by the named of Masque and the two had a son. They named the child Zed and for many years Catra's followers thought the marriage between Catra and Masque would last forever, but that changed. One night, Lord Masque disappeared; he had gone off to Eternia to start his Religion, the cult of Shokoti. Catra was heartbroken and forced to raise Zed by herself.

While this was happening, Hordak set his sights on his adopted homeworld of Eternia. If he could not have his homeworld than this world would be forced to feel his wrath. There was one problem; the planet was currently under the control of the Snakemen and their leader King Hsss. Hordak declared war on the Serpentis Imperium and thus began a series of wars that would shake the very roots of Eternia.

Hordak's first attack plan was to kill the Snakemen by freezing them. He ordered his Shadow Priests, the magi who were excommunicated for serving him, to create a Magical artifact to accomplish this task. After months of studying and work, the Shadow Priests presented the Triad to their master. They told him that when activated with the Spell of Separation, it would create a darkness that would plunge Eternia into a deep freeze that would kill the Snakemen.

Hordak and his Magi took the Triad to the Well of Darkness on the eastern hemisphere of the planet and invoked the spell. All went well at first, but the spell soon proved to be too powerful even for Hordak to control and he was forced to abort it. The Shadow Priests tried to destroy the triad but could not, so they broke it up into pieces and scattered them across the planet. The spell forever split Eternia into two halves, Light and Dark, and altered the geology of the planet. The most profound example would be the Caverns of Rakash; the spell had flooded the caverns and turned them into a sea.

The spell was not a total loss for Hordak, the Darkness created made Hordak even stronger. He retreated to the newly created Dark Hemisphere and built a base for his armies, The Eternian Fright Zone- named in honor of Horde Prime's fortress on Etheria. He also created a Sanctuary for himself in the very center of the Fright Zone, where he could rest and commune with his "father."

During the next decades the Ophidian War, as the battle became known as, raged on. Hordak was determined to exterminate King Hsss and take his place as ruler of Eternia. The two finally met in the location where Viper Tower once stood. The two were locked in a duel of magic, but in the end, even King Hsss was no match for the power of Horde Prime. Using his evil magic Hordak imprisoned the Snakemen in a block of ice. Hordak took the ice containing his foes to the Ice Mountains to be kept frozen forever. With King Hsss defeated Hordak could now concentrate on Eternia

While Hordak was confident of his victory, there were some amongst his ranks who felt it would be foolish to launch an attack now. The most vocal of these dissidents was the Petrian, General Calix. He warned his master that his forces could not be able to withstand against the Eternians after being depleted over the decades by King Hsss's forces. Hordak thanked the General for informing him of that, but told him that news such as that was not the kind of information he liked, after that he killed the General. Calix's stunned comrades remained silent after that incident.

While this is going on, the true King of Eternia, Grayskull the Great, a descendant of the Gnostic Grayskull and the only member of that lineage since the Gnostic's death to take the name of Grayskull as his own, was preparing for the conflict. He was afraid that he would not be powerful enough to defeat Hordak and the Evil Horde. His wife, Queen Veena, told him that the path to find the power he needed meant that he couldn't back down he was unswayed. She told him then to seek the Oracle of Zolacia, he would be the one who could help King Grayskull to find the power to defeat Hordak.

Grayskull did as his wife said and journeyed to Zolacia; there he met the Oracle of Zolacia. The sage told him that the journey to find the power was long and hard, but if he succeeded, he would find what he needed. The journey took him through the Corridors of Lithos, the Valley of Dragons, The Labyrinth of Thorn, and the Sands of Time. After the journey, he reached his goal, Mount Imperium. When he reached the cave at the top, all he found was the Oracle. The Oracle gave Grayskull the sword that he had lost in a battle with the Snakemen. The Oracle explained to Grayskull that he had the power all along, the ancient power of the Grayskulls. King Grayskull did not believe him and left. Before he did, the Oracle warned him that he would die by Hordak's hand he did not care. He would pay any price to free Eternia from evil.

When Grayskull arrived back at the castle, he saw that Hordak was beginning his assault on Eternia. When the evil leader arrived, he saw only one defender, Grayskull. He ordered his Shadow Priests to surround Castle Grayskull; they floated up to the mountains surrounding the Castle and waited for their master's orders. He then ordered his Horde Troopers to attack. Grayskull's faithful pet, Battle Lion, took care of the troops while Grayskull went after Hordak. Hordak's generals, Mantenna, Leech, and Grizzlor went after Grayskull, but were defeated. It was now down to Grayskull and Hordak; the two fought and at first Hordak was winning. The Ruthless leader threw Grayskull across the battlefield. Hordak then ordered his Shadow Priests to summon a portal to Despondos. While they were chanting, Grayskull tried to get up, but was pinned down by the Shadow Priests and a dust monster Hordak had created. As he was lying on the ground, Grayskull saw his sword. He picked it up and for the first time in history, Grayskull said the words _Iloina Hervunx Kephos_, which is Gnostic for "I have the Power."

Fueled with power, Grayskull hurled the portal of Despondos to the ground. The force of the gateway hurled Hordak's forces into the netherworld. The fallen Magus tried to prevent himself from being sent into the dimension, but the winds were too powerful even for Hordak and ripped his very soul from his body, sending him hurdling into Despondos. Before being sent into the prison realm, Hordak's twisted spirit ripped through Grayskull's body poisoning him and just as he entered the portal, the fallen Magus vowed that he would one day return to Eternia

Hordak's venom was killing Grayskull, as the Oracle predicted would happen. As he lay dying, he told his allies, The Great Defenders that his power would fill them and they should rule over Eternia with Kindness and Wisdom. His last words were that a hero would be born by the invocation of the name of Grayskull; this hero would protect Eternia from evil when darkness would once again befall the planet. Using his last ounce of strength, King Grayskull told his wife to promise him that she would guard the castle all the days of her life, but before he could tell that to her, he died. Veena new that her husband requested of her, she vowed to guard Grayskull all the days of her life, and before she too would join her beloved in paradise she would find another to take her place. She became the first Sorceress of Grayskull, the castle's temporal guardian. She kissed her husband goodbye, when she did Grayskull became pure energy. After Grayskull's death, no one would ever take the name of Grayskull again.

The Ancient Power of the Grayskulls did fill the Defenders, the power of gods and magic made them immortal; they became the new rulers of Eternia, the Council of Elders. They would rule the planet for millennia to come. The power also filled the sword of King Grayskull; it would become the sword, which would be used by the great hero to come. Later generations would call the weapon the Sword of Power.

Queen Veena, years later would marry Prince Michael of Brightmoon, an exiled Angellian prince from Etheria. They would have a son, Julvenius, who, much like Eldor's son, would continue the bloodline of Grayskull, but she would never forget her husband who sacrificed himself to free Eternia from Hordak.

As the years went on, the Elders began to worry about the return of Hordak. The Evil Warlord vowed to return and they knew he would be true to his word. They knew that King Grayskull died while defeating Hordak and feared that the great hero would meet the same fate. So, using the Great powers given to them, they forged a second sword of Grayskull. A second hero to protect the first one would use it. Just as the first would be male; the second would be female and just, as the first would invoke the great power of the Grayskulls; so would the second invoke her duty, the restorer of the Grayskull's honor. The Elders called the sword, the Sword of Protection, since the sword would be used to protect the first defender.

They needed a safe place to hide the Sword of Protection, Castle Grayskull was too risky because when Hordak returned, Grayskull would more than likely be his first target, and should he capture the Sword of Power, and the second hero would need to be called upon. They decided to give it to the leader of the Cosmic Enforcers, Zodak, to guard. The mystic warrior vowed to protect the Sword with his life until the descendant of Grayskull would come to claim it.


	3. Chapter III: The Return of the Snakemen

**Chapter III: The Return of the Snakemen

* * *

**

**The Return of the Snakemen, The Second Ophidian War, The Banishment to the White Void and the Cult of Shokoti**

Centuries after the banishment of the Evil Horde at Castle Grayskull, King Hsss's _Serpentis Imperium_ returned. The ice that imprisoned them had melted and King Hsss set out to regain the land he lost to Hordak during the Ophidian War and reclaim his title as Eternia's ruler.

The Second Ophidian War began when King Hsss created the Medallion of Serpos. He infused the Medallion with the spell of control, which he would use to harness the awesome force of his god, Serpos.

Serpos was the official deity of the _Serpentis Imperium_, especially in the form of _Serpos-uilopha_ (Serpos the Destroyer). It was said that no one could control him unless a medallion was made by one of the ancient Gnostics, which King Hsss had once been

Serpos was the ultimate weapon in Hsss's arsenal. King Hsss then prepared to march out to conquer Eternia. Serpos devastated towns and villages and scores of people would lose their lives.

The Elders decided that Hsss needed to be weakened, but were reluctant to declare war on him since they felt that King Hsss could be reasoned with, so they used their combined magic to vanquish Serpos to the Dark Hemisphere. They turned the god into stone, they hid the Medallion in the Temple of Serpos, and to make sure King Hsss would never get in, they sealed the door.

King Hsss was forced to flee; he retreated to the Dark Hemisphere and took up residence in the shell of Serpos. He named his new base of operations, Snake Mountain, and from there began to plot the rest of his war with the Elders.

King Hsss was upset; the Elders had defeated his greatest weapon. He invoked his god and pleaded with Serpos to help him. The son of Viper agreed, and told Hsss to use his magic to create a Talisman that would force all of Eternia to obey him, that talisman was the Serpent's Ring. The Ring had the Power to transform humans into Snakemen. He ordered his men to build the Ophidian Spire, a tower that would allow Hsss to broadcast the Serpent's Ring's power over all of Eternia.

The Elders were still determined that King Hsss would listen to reason, and that war could still be averted, They were able to defeat Hsss before he could invoke the spell to activate the Serpent's Ring, they hid the Ring deep in the Sea of Rakash. Once a series of caverns, the sea was created as a result of Hordak's Spell of Separation, which devastated half the planet millennia ago during the First Ophidian War.

The Elders were now worried that war was inevitable. Trying to avert war and maintain peace, the elders called upon, the Cosmic Enforcers, the guardians of peace in the Universe, to aid them. According to legend, the Enforcers are actually the Gnostic Ones, the beings who founded Etheria and Eternia. The Elders had worked with the Cosmic Enforcers before. It was their leader, Zodak, who was entrusted to guard the Sword of Protection until its claimant would come for it.

They sent the Enforcer, Zeelahr to negotiate a treaty with Hsss. The Elders thought that they could appease Hsss by giving him the land he had lost to Hordak during the first Ophidian War. However, King Hsss had become insane. He was no longer fighting to regain territory that he lost to the Horde, he was now determined that he was destined to rule the universe as some sort of deified mortal. He had begun to crave human flesh and as his first "victim", he planned to consume Zeelahr.

Zeelahr's brother, Zodak, tried to rescue his brother but was defeated by King Hsss's General, Rattlor. Zodak then vowed revenge on Hsss; he built a hut in the Mystic Mountains and stayed on Eternia, hoping to get his revenge on the Snake King. Besides his weapons and armor, he took with him only the object he was sworn to guard, the Sword of Protection, but it would seem that Hsss took precedent over guarding the Sword.

When the Elders got word of Zeelahr's death, they decided that now was the time to declare war. They, along with Zodak, marched to Snake Mountain. The battle of Snake Mountain had begun. The battle was fierce, but in the end, Zodak and the Elders prevailed. King Hsss's men were captured and were sentenced to be banished to the White Void, A timeless prison. The Second Ophidian War was over, and peace could flourish once more.

The Elders wrote down the entire history of the Second Ophidian War on a tablet. The Tablet told of all the Weapons Hsss used and where they were hidden, the tablet was called the Tablet of _Ophidiae Dercounium_, which means Serpent's Treasure; later generations would call this the tablet of the Elders since it was they who wrote it. They hid it in the catacombs beneath the Hall of Wisdom so that King Hsss would never find it and try to release his weapons again.

A common misconception is that ALL of the Snakemen were loyal to Hsss and his Cult of Serpos. That is not true, some Snakemen broke away from Hsss when his thirst for power became all consuming and dominated his every thought.

These apostate snakes are known as the Reptileians, named after their adopted home, Reptillia, an uninhabited region of Subternia. There they lived in obscurity. When King Hsss was banished to the void, they sent a wise Snake who goes by the title The Great Khan (an ancestor of Kobra Khan) to negotiate a peace treaty with the Elders to secure their safety. The Elders agreed and left Reptillia in peace for years.

Over the years following King Hsss's banishment many cults trued to take the place of Hsss's cult of Serpos, but none could live up to the legacy of Hsss's cult. One did manage to take the spotlight, the Cult of Shokoti.

According to Eternian mythology, Shokoti was the wife of the god Viper, she became jealous when men worshipped the Unknowable One instead of her so she clouded their minds to prevent them from knowing him. The Unknowable One was angered and decided to punish her. He created the dimension of Despondos and banished her to its remotest spot, where she remains to this day.

The Founder of this cult was none other than Lord Masque, Catra's husband. The only reason why he married Catra was to learn the secret ways of Horde Prime so he could learn how to free Shokoti from Despondos.

Masque hoped when the day came to free his goddess, she would grant him the power to rule over the universe, little did he know that another being banished to Despondos was planning to do the same thing.


	4. Chapter IV: The Age of Power and Honor

**Chapter III: The Age of Power and Honor**

**

* * *

**

The Cult of the Shadow, Count Marzo's Reign of Terror, The Apprenticeship of Keldor, the Ascension of Randor, and The Birth of Skeletor

While Masque's Shokoti cult was gaining steam another was already in Power, The Cult of the Shadow. The Shadow Cult was headed by a mysterious being named Shadow Weaver who served as High Priestess.

Shadow Weaver was once known as Lightspinner, and was considered the fairest being in all of Eternia. Her family was renowned for its magic and had served the Elder's for years. One day the young Lightspinner fell in love and had a daughter whom they named Castaspella. Lightspinner thought that she was the luckiest being in Eternia, but when her husband ran off with her daughter her world would collapse. Her husband was an exiled Etherian Honor Guard; Catra exiled him when he tried to kill her. He thought that he would remain on Eternia forever, but when he received word that the Great Rebellion was looking for Honor Guards to serve them, he took his daughter and left for Etheria. All he left for his wife was a note that said, "I have to go away I can't tell you where." this news broke Lightspinner's heart. After that, she was never the same again.

Over the next years, Lightspinner would use her powers to try to find her daughter. She would search galaxies and dimensions in hopes of finding her daughter. Little did she know that her daughter was on Eternia's sister planet. This ignorance would prove costly.

One day, when searching the dimensions, she managed to establish contact with Hordak in Despondos. The Dark Warlord sensed Lightspinner's emotional fragility and told her that if she would worship him, he would give her anything she wanted. Lightspinner, thinking that she could use this new power to aid her in finding her daughter, agreed.

Hordak used his magic to transform Lightspinner into his High Priestess. The sadness in her heart was replaced by malice; the goodness in her soul was warped into the undying will to serve the evil of Hordak; and her beauty that made her loved by many was replaced with a disfigured and marred face. Lightspinner had become Shadow Weaver, the High Priestess of Hordak's cult of the Shadow.

The cult believed that Hordak was the First One, the being created before all others. According to their belief, King Grayskull (who they believed was a demon) imprisoned Hordak in Despondos to prevent him from giving the people of Eternia the gnosis necessary to become gods. In order to get this "knowledge" the Shadow cult decided to seek to free Hordak and obtain the gnosis.

The Ancient Sanctuary in the Fright Zone, which had been used by Hordak to commune with Horde Prime, was now used by the Cult of the Shadow to commune with Hordak in Despondos. Using the same magic that Hordak used when he needed to talk to Prime was used by Shadow Weaver to invoke Hordak and divine answers from him. Only Shadow Weaver was allowed to invoke Hordak, even though everyone in the cult learned the method she was the only one allowed to perform the ceremony.

Shadow Weaver's main task, as high priestess was to train apprentices to carry out the process necessary to free Hordak. The list of apprentices is a rogue's gallery. Some apprentices would actually 'leave' the cult and follow their destinies; an example of this is Count Marzo.

Marzo was the cousin of Captain Miro's brother, Lt. Ralton. Marzo was destined to be a soldier too, until he began to go insane. One day Marzo started to believe he was a nobleman and ordered everyone to call him "Count" Marzo. He soon became violent, and the Elders ordered Marzo to be incarcerated. Marzo was committed to an asylum where he was supposed to be locked up for life. Alas, that was not the case.

One night, while he was sleeping, Shadow Weaver came to Marzo in a dream. She told him that the key to getting power was serving Hordak. Marzo was intrigued and took the high priestess up on her offer. Shadow Weaver then freed the "count."

Marzo was one of the best apprentices she ever trained, but his insanity soon got worse. He now believed that he was the "First One" and demanded that Shadow Weaver worship him. She refused and Marzo left the cult forever. Before he left, he stole The Amulet of Power, a stone with incredible power, from the eye of a statue of Hordak.

Marzo would terrorize Eternia for five years, destroying any town that would not pay him tribute and worship him. Finally, Captain Miro was able to capture Marzo and bring him before the Elders. He was exiled to the island of Despair in the form of an old man. The Amulet of Power was cast to Sands of Fire, where for the time being it would remain.

While Marzo was known throughout Eternia, one apprentice would soon outshine the rest, Keldor. He was the son of Captain Miro and the brother of Randor. Keldor was the black sheep of Miro's family. Miro's wife Rebecca had died giving birth to Keldor and left Miro all alone to raise the boys. Randor studied to become a soldier like his father and also being the oldest was heir to his father's title and land. Keldor on the other hand was more enigmatic; he would spend hours locked up in his room studying the ancient works of the Gnostics and other sorcerers hoping to gain the same power they had.

One day, Miro had received a reward of 500,000 Eternian gold coins for capturing Marzo. Miro decided to give the money to whatever son could put it to good use. Keldor told his father, that he would open a school for Sorcerers, saying they could "help out during times of war. " Randor, however, suggested that the money be put in a fund to be used in times of disaster. Miro decided that Randor should receive the money. This made Keldor jealous, not only was Randor getting the money, but also his own father ridiculed his idea.

Keldor ran away from home, he earned his living by stealing and became a master pickpocket. His little knowledge of Magic would help him survive through the years. However, an event that would lead him down the path of destruction was about to begin.

A few weeks after Keldor's departure Miro died, the official records simply say natural causes, but legend has it he died of a broken heart. His last words were said to be "Tell Keldor that I love him." Randor was the only blood relative that attended the funeral. Lt. Ralton, Miro's only brother had died during Marzo's Reign of Terror trying to protect a village, and Keldor had run off choosing a life of crime instead of a family. He was buried in the Mausoleum of Heroism outside of Eternos, the capital of Eternia.

One day when trying to evade some guards, Keldor ran into the mysterious Shadow Weaver. The high priestess was impressed by Keldor's knowledge of Magic and asked him if he would like to be an apprentice in the Cult of the Shadow. Keldor had heard of the cult and was aware of its great power; he agreed and left with Shadow Weaver to Hordak's Sanctuary. There, Weaver presented Keldor to her master, Hordak. The Dark Warlord accepted him into the cult.

Keldor spent years training in the ways of Hordak and soon became an adept Sorcerer. However, power does not come with out its price, one day while experimenting with a potion said to make a person as 'wise as a god' he decided to try it out. The potion made his skin turn blue and augmented his thirst for power, which was ever-present in his mind even before this accident. It was at this moment that the beginning of the end of Keldor would start.

After years of training as an apprentice, Keldor left the cult to pursue his own destiny. He began to hire thugs and warriors to do his bidding, among his first minions were the thief Kronis, the Swordsman and inventor Tri-Klops, and the Leaders of the Beastmen and Mermen. They set up base in the Dark Hemisphere and chose Snake Mountain as their headquarters.

One of the first independent acts Keldor did was to steal the Orb of Agony, the same one that was created by Horde Prime. However Keldor was too late, a young enchantress named Lyn already stole it.

She had stolen it for her father, Ertum the Great, a student of Hordak. Ertum, although not a member of the Cult of the Shadow or The Evil Horde, was interested in this most mysterious being. He had spent years learning all he can about the being who was once called Ralabad the Wise. One day while looking in an ancient book about the Etherian Magi, he came across a cryptic reference to the "Orb of Agony" and its link to the Horde. He ordered his daughter, Lyn, to steal it for him. However when Lyn beheld the blue-skinned Sorcerer, Keldor, she fell in love with him. She proposed an alliance with him and when the former apprentice of Hordak agreed, she gave him the Orb as a gift.

All of the events were drops in the bucket of time compared to Keldor's greatest achievement, the entering of the Hall of Wisdom. He had spent years studying the Hall and trying to find weaknesses. He knew once he got in and gained the power of the Elders all of Eternia would be his for the taking. Finally, after years of planning the time of the attack was at hand. Keldor gathered his minions and began to advance on the Hall of Wisdom. What Keldor didn't know was that his brother Randor had spotted him and was on his way to warn the Elders.

Before the attack, the Elders of Grayskull had called Captain Randor to the Hall of Wisdom. When he got there, Randor warned the Elders that his brother's forces were advancing on the Hall of Wisdom and they should evacuate. The Elders were not worried and told Randor that he was to be the next King of Eternia, the last time a king ruled the Planet was during the time of the god-king Grayskull, but since then the Elders had ruled. Randor did not believe it. He would have no time to get more answers, because at that moment Keldor attacked.

The two brothers met face-to-face for the first time in years. Keldor was bent on revenge, revenge for taking the money foran idea that should have been his, and for being left out of the family fortune. The two soon drew swords and fought, Randor was able to defeat Keldor, but Keldor still had one ace up his sleeve. He removed from his armor a vial of Etheramic Acid; a chemical created from the deadly mineral Etheramite, and threw it at Randor. Randor deflected the acid with his shield. The acid splashed back on Keldor, wounded and defeated Keldor retreated.

When Randor was sure that all of Keldor's forces were gone, he checked to see if the Elders were okay. He was shocked to find that the Elders had vanished; they had turned themselves into an orb of energy and hid in the source of their power, Castle Grayskull. All that remained was a falcon, the bird spoke telepathically to Randor and told him that a time of peace would come, but that evil would return and a hero would emerge to defend Eternia. Randor asked how he would know this hero; the falcon gave him no answer.

Randor was unsure about all that happened, he thought maybe the Elders were wrong about him being king; after all, he was only the son of a soldier, as far as he had known there was no royal blood in his family. Just to be sure, he went to the great library of Eternos to study the matter. What he found out amazed him, not only did he have royal blood; he had the blood of gods in him, for his was the bloodline of Grayskull, the same one that was said to contain great power. Randor now had the confidence to Rule Eternia. He vowed that he and is wife Marlena, whom he had just married, would rule Eternia with justice.

Miles away, Keldor was heading back to the Dark Hemisphere. He was dying, the acid had not only burned his face but it was also in his bloodstream and if he could not cure himself, he would die.

When he arrived in the Dark Hemisphere, he and Evil-Lyn headed for the Sanctuary of Hordak. There he pleaded with the ancient warlord to save him so he could continue his conquests. Hordak agreed but told Keldor that he would have to pay a price, Keldor agreed. Hordak used his Magic to transform Keldor his body was mutated. His body was changed so his bones could be seen under his skin; his armor was changed to a skeletal motif, and the most horrific change of all, his head was transformed into a floating skull. He was no longer Keldor, the brother of Randor; he was now the Overlord of Evil and Lord of Destruction- Skeletor!

Meanwhile, The Sorceress of Grayskull, heiress to Queen Veena's powers, fearing that Keldor's forces would return constructed with a help of Randor's Man-At-Arms, Duncan, a magical barrier called the Mystic Wall.

* * *

**The Great Unrest and The Kidnapping of Adora**

During his imprisonment in the Dark Hemisphere, tensions began to mount amongst Skeletor's ranks. Kronis tried to revolt against Skeletor. He had amassed an army and was prepared to fight, but Skeletor single handedly decimated Kronis's army. The thief himself was badly injured; Skeletor had melted his face causing it to turn green and cut off his arm and lower jaw.

Kronis would not give up however, but his resolution was taken by Skeletor as surrender. The Overlord of Evil took Kronis back to Snake Mountain, where Tri-Klops operated on him. He was given a mechanical arm and jaw, and thus was born the mechanical menace known as Trap-Jaw.

Even those who were thought to be loyal to him began to turn against him. His own lover Evil-Lyn had begun to plot her master's downfall. It all began when he became Skeletor, Skeletor was more concerned with power and ruling Eternia than love, at least Keldor still had something of a heart- Skeletor was a heartless demon. That thirst for power rubbed off on her, her overthrow began to become more about power than a spurned lover. However, unlike Kronis, she had neither the resources nor skills to overthrow Skeletor so her plans would remain on the backburner for years.

On the Light Hemisphere, peace was far from reality. Local Warlords began to faction into two groups: those that would support Hordak and try to set him free and those who would not ally with Hordak and would rather have the status quo. This period of Chaos and war is known as the Great Unrest.

Some historians call this time the 'crucible of modern Eternian history;' since during this time many notable events would occur. It was in the early years of the Great Unrest that Teela'na, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, left the Castle for a vacation and came to the village of Palezia. The village was one of the only few that the Pro-Horde warlords did not raid that was about to change. A young delinquent named Odyiphus told a Pro-Horde Warlord about the weapons that his village had stored away.

The warlord almost succeeded had it not been for the young Sorceress, who bravely fought and defeated the warlord. The people of Palezia remember how the young woman stood up to the Pro-Hordak Warlord and saved their village from destruction to this day.

After the battle, the Sorceress fell in love and married a young wounded soldier, who was recovering from amnesia. They had a daughter, Teela but before the Sorceress could tell her husband the good news, he had vanished. Historians are still at a loss at trying to figure out who the young soldier was, although some say it was Randor's Man-At-Arms, Duncan and others say it was Duncan's brother, Fisto.

Another important battle was the siege of Zolacia. The Pro-Horde warlords had gained much territory, but they still weren't close to their goal, the freeing of Hordak. They knew that one of Hordak's old students, Ertum the Great lived there. Years ago, he created the Ram Stone, a mystical object that could breach any wall. He had shown the object to Shadow Weaver. She was pleased at what this would be apprentice had done and asked if she could use it, Ertum agreed.

When Ertum saw the damage Shadow Weaver had done to a village she unleashed it on, he recanted his loyalty to Hordak. He fled to his hometown of Zolacia and sought to right the wrongs he had done while serving Hordak.

Now, The Pro-Hordak warlords sought to capture Ertum and the Ram Stone in order to use them to free Hordak from his limbo. Before they could reach their goal, however, Randor's forces led by Royal Man-At-Arms Duncan, and his older brother Fisto stopped them. While the Battle was going on, one warlord managed to breach the temple, there he sought to capture Ertum, but was stopped by Fisto. The two battled until the warlord managed to knock out Fisto. The young warrior was suffered from amnesia due to the blow and disappeared; his disappearance has caused him to be estranged from his brother, Duncan to this day.

With Fisto gone, the Warlord managed to find Ertum. The sorcerer managed to defend himself and tried to defeat the warlord by using a spell of destruction on him. The Warlord managed to deflect back at the sorcerer; the spell totally destroyed his face, only a gaping hold remained. The warlord then fled the temple. Ertum used his Magic to create a mask to hide the hole. He swore never to leave his temple and to guard the Ram Stone from evil. It is there that he guarded the Ram Stone until its destruction years later as the being called The Faceless One. The battle destroyed Zolacia leaving it in ruins; the Defenders had been successful in driving the Warlords back.

After their defeat, a strange scientist, Dr. Galen Nycroft, contacted the Pro-Hordak Warlords. He wanted them to steal a device from his old partner Dr. Sortech called the Ergon. The device had the potential to supply Eternia with unlimited power. Nycroft wanted to use it as a means of extortion, threatening to turn off power to the planet, if they didn't pay him. Sortech refused, saying that would be immoral and that he wanted the energy to be free for all Eternians. Nycroft left Sortech's lab vowing that one way or another he would obtain the Ergon.

Nycroft and the warlords broke into Sortech's lab and managed to steal the Ergon, but were stopped by Sortech. Soon the two partners were fighting and as they were doing so, the Ergon let out a blast of energy that nearly killed Sortech and mutated Nycroft into Modulok, The beast of a thousand bodies. The warlords managed to take the Ergon and used it to create war machines, but were defeated by Sortech's fellow scientists. Once they retrieved it, they used the Ergon to power a life support system to keep Sortech alive and sent him into space where no one could bother him again.

While these events were pertinent, the most terrible of events was about to take place. Several years before the Great Unrest began, Randor and his wife Marlena had twins, a boy and a girl named Adam and Adora. The two were happy, but soon evil would come upon them.

One of the Pro-Hordak warlords, Prahvus, soon became to believe that he was the 'son' of Hordak. He began to challenge the other warlords for supremacy and soon a war broke out between those who supported Prahvus and those that supported the current leader, Kulph the Aged.

Once in power, Prahvus began to force the other warlords to worship him. One day he received a telepathic message from his 'father.' Hordak told Prahvus to break into the royal palace and kidnap the twins of Randor. Hordak knew that Randor was a descendant of King Grayskull and sought a way to make sure that no one would stand in his conquest ever again. The only two, who could stop Hordak, were the ones who could claim the Swords of Power and Protection. Adam and Adora were the ones to claim the Swords, and Hordak was determined to stop the twins from claiming their destiny.

Prahvus did as Hordak commanded; he snuck into the palace and went to carry out the deed. He was only able to take Adora before the Defenders came to fight him. He left the palace and went to report back to Hordak about the situation.

Hordak was angered that his 'son' failed to take both children, but he knew that even the taking of one child was a victory for him. He ordered Prahvus to take a ship to Etheria and give the child to Catra. What he didn't know was that two unlikely heroes and one evil scientist were also aboard his ship. The Sorceress's sister, Peekablue and the exiled Andreenid princess Sweet Bee stowed aboard in order to rescue Adora, but were thwarted by the third stow away, Modulok. Before the deformed Scientist could bring the two to Prahvus, they managed to find an escape pod and land on Etheria. Although they couldn't save Adora, they vowed to help the Great Rebellion liberate Etheria.

When Prahvus discovered Modulok, he told the scientist his mission was dictated by Hordak. Modulok said that he stowed aboard, because he too wanted to serve the dark warlord. Prahvus told him that he would take him to see Catra. The two finally reached The Fright Zone and sought out Catra. She agreed to raise the child and hire Modulok, with that Prahvus left for parts unknown.

From his prison in Despondos, Hordak cast a spell that created a mental wall around Etheria. If anyone tried to use telepathy to find Adora, they would fail. He was now sure of his victory, when the dark day of his return would come, there would only be one defender to defeat.

Catra treated Adora as if she was her own child and told her that Zed was her brother. Catra trained Adora in the ways of a warrior and the beliefs of the Horde. Catra told her that her father was executed for being a heretic and that is why she has no father. Adora thought of Catra as her own mother and came to believe everything she was told.

She moved up the ranks of the Horde, and at the remarkable age of 12 was made a Force Captain. She unquestionably served the Horde and was considered a model student. It would remain this way for years until she turned 16.

**

* * *

**

**The Breaching of the Mystic Wall, The Birth of He-Man, The Eviction of Snake Mountain, The Third Ophidian War, and The Return of the Evil Horde.**

Several decades after the great unrest, Skeletor, found the Corodite Crystal, in the Sea of Rakash. He knew it was the only thing that could breach the Mystic Wall and allow him to continue his conquest of Eternia. Once he was free, he went to reenter the hall of Wisdom only to find that it and the elders had vanished.

Meanwhile, Duncan was contacted by the Sorceress of Grayskull and ordered to take Prince Adam to Castle Grayskull. Man-at-Arms did as she said and took the boy to the seat of his ancestor's kingdom. Little did Duncan know that Orko, the court jester and Adam's pet cat, Cringer followed him to Grayskull.

Once inside The Sorceress told Adam of his destiny, that he was the descendant of the offspring of gods and mortals. That his lineage contained the wisdom of ancient Gnostics whose teachings have long since faded from memory save only to a few and the great power of the heavens that came from his family's supernatural lineage. She said he was destined to take the Power of Grayskull to defend his homeworld. Adam was skeptical, to say the least, and even walked out of the Castle. It wasn't until he saw that Skeletor had attacked the palace that he knew what he had to do. He went back to the Castle and for the first time since the god-king of Eternia imprisoned Hordak in the netherworld of Despondos the phrase "I HAVE THE POWER!" was heard. Adam had become the most powerful Man in the Universe- He-Man!

He went to defend his home with his new power. He found that Skeletor had captured Randor, the man he blamed for his 'condition' and was about to kill him. It was at that moment that the servant of Hordak and the descendant of the god-king met. From that moment, their destinies were forever linked. He-Man had defeated Skeletor, but Skeletor vowed to win the war. He-Man vowed to stop him

After a few attacks, Skeletor learned where the Elders Power lays, Castle Grayskull, He then vowed that he would enter the castle and take possession of its power. However, every time, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe defeated him.

Skeletor is not the only evil Eternia faces, Count Marzo came back to threaten he Eternia, he tricked the Master, Mekaneck to retrieve his amulet for him, saying he will give Mekaneck greater power if he would fetch the amulet. The heroic warrior fell for it, and did as the evil "count' ordered. Once he got his amulet, he ravaged Eternia and only when He-Man cast the amulet into the Sea of Rakash, was Marzo defeated.

The Snakemen also present a threat peace. Yes, Even though Zodak and the Elders locked them up, there were those who tried to release them.

Kobra Khan, the dethroned king of the Reptileians, decided to free King Hsss and the Snakemen from their prison. Khan was dethroned for suggesting that the Reptileians break the peace treaty with the Elders and become loyal to King Hsss again.

Khan's first order of business was to infiltrate Snake Mountain, the lair of Skeletor. He convinced Skeletor that he was loyal to him, once that was taken care of he went down to the Snake Pit, the location of the void. Khan then used his Snake symbol belt buckle to open the void and free General Rattlor, however before the others could be freed, Zodak found out of Khan's plans and with a reluctant alliance with He-Man resealed the void.

Skeletor learned of the entire incident thanks to his spy, Webstor and punished Kobra Khan who vowed, "King Hsss will rise again!" and with that Khan departed from Snake Mountain.

Months Later, after the Masters locked up all of Skeletor's warriors. Skeletor formed the 'Council of Evil' a group of rogues that included his spy Webstor, Count Marzo, The villainous Evilseed, and three giants. Their plan was that the Masters were fooled to think Eternia was at peace, leaving them to be captured one by one. The plan worked temporally until Mossman and Zodak showed up to rescue them.

What Skeletor didn't know was that Kobra Khan had released his evil warriors. He even showed Evil-Lyn how much Skeletor cared about them: not very much. She then struck a deal with Khan: That if King Hsss would reward her, then she would free him and his Snakemen.

She and Khan, along with General Rattlor broke in to Zodak's hut, and stole his Staff, the 'key' to opening the void. They defeated Zodak (who actually let them take the key) and went to Snake Mountain. Evil-Lyn kept Skeletor busy, who already had his hands full battling the Masters, while Khan and Rattlor journeyed the room where the White Void was located and freed King Hsss and the rest of their brothers.

Thus began the Third Ophidian War. King Hsss first evicted Skeletor and thanks his General, Snake Face, who has the power to turn any being who looks at to stone, was able to defeat the Evil Warriors. He then turned to Skeletor, but due to Lord of Destruction's transformation, can't be turned to stone. King Hsss calls upon his magic to make the floor of Snake Mountain devour Skeletor. With the former residents of Snake Mountain, except for Evil-Lyn, gone he now could set his gaze on Eternia. The only reason he let Lyn live is because she told him she could take him to Grayskull where the Elders' Power lay.

The Masters were too busy fighting with Zodak to notice Hsss's march on Grayskull. It was only when the Most Powerful Man in the Universe and the Cosmic Enforcer stopped fighting that they realized that Grayskull was in danger. They made up, became allies, and went to stop Hsss.

They were too late to stop the Snakemen; King Hsss had already entered the Castle and injected his poison into the Sorceress. While He-Man tended to her, Zodak went after Hsss. The two archenemies fought and only when Zodak called upon the Elders' Power did he managed to defeat King Hsss. Meanwhile He-Man fought King Hsss's generals; he defeated Rattlor and turned Snake Face's power against him. Once Rattlor and Snake Face were taken care of, He-Man went to tend to the Sorceress's' wounds. He called upon the Elders and restored the Sorceress back to health.

Zodak and He-Man emerged from the castle triumphant; King Hsss's body was in Zodak's hands, a trophy from the battle. He-Man brought with him the captured generals, the only Snakemen to be captured during the entire war. Zodak threw Hsss's body into the Abyss of Grayskull, the other Snakes, in an act of devotion and loyalty to their king followed the body down to the Abyss. Zodak and He-Fan became uneasy allies and agreed to help each other out.

Once Hsss was defeated his spell of Snake Mountain was broken, Skeletor emerged from his prison and restored his warriors. He vowed that Evil-Lyn would pay for her betrayal and causing Skeletor to suffer this humiliation.

King Hsss was not dead; he returned and sought once more to conquer Eternia. Knowing that new plans fail, he resorted to some old gems from the second Ophidian War in hopes that He-Man and Zodak would powerless against them.

Back at Snake Mountain Skeletor sought to punish Evil-Lyn for her treason by banishing her to the forsaken realm. She pleaded with her former lover to reconsider, but to no avail. She was saved just in time, thanks to He-Man, who tried to convince her to become good, which she rejected and left. She rescued Skeletor, who decided to let Lyn live. Little that he knew, she was as loyal as a snake. While this drama was unfolding, Hsss sent his two remaining generals, Tung Lashor and Sssqueeze to find the Tablet of the Elders, a stone tablet that has information vital to Hsss's plans. They found in the ruins of the Hall of Wisdom and promptly returned to their Subternian base to give King Hsss their prize.

The tablet told of the Serpent's Ring and where it can be found. He and his men went to where the tablet said the Ring was hidden: the Sea of Rakash. The Masters had learned of Hsss plan and tried to stop him but they were no match for the Snakes. Once Hsss found the Ring, he and his minions departed the Seas. The next step of their journey was the Ophidian Spire. Along the way, King Hsss met up with masters using the Ring's power he transformed Man-At-Arms, Teela, and Mekaneck into Snakemen. He then ascended the steps of Spire to broadcast the spell to all Eternia. He-Man and Orko managed to stop him; Orko restrained Hsss's snakeheads to prevent him from casting the spell, while He-Man threw the Spire to Eternia's sun.

Other threats were brewing at this time. Webstor, one of Skeletor's minions managed steal ambrosia, a mystic food created by the Andreenids to give them power. Skeletor, during the early stages of his war with the Masters had stolen some as well, but was defeated when the ambrosia wore off. Now Webstor was using it to make himself powerful enough to overthrow Skeletor and rule Snake Mountain.

Also at this time Man-At-Arms ran into his estranged brother, Fisto. The two hadn't seen each other since the siege of Zolacia decades ago. The two have not spoken for each other in decades and still bear resentment for each other.

Duncan had little time to walk down memory lane; he and the Masters had to stop Webstor. The evil Spider was now super powered and created an army of baby spiders to take over the mystic mountains. During the battle they trapped by Webstor's 'babies' and to make matter worse his babies are laying eggs as well.

The Masters appeared to be doomed, but Fisto came to rescue them when gets world his brother being in trouble. He uses his giant right hand to create an opening, the strain of doing so is too much and Fisto breaks his hand and faints. Webstor is finally defeated, not by the Masters, but by the Snakemen, King Hsss's and his boys are now super powered.

Now that he is super powered, King Hsss travels to the Temple of Serpos in Subternia. He used his now super powered magic along with the spell on the tablet to unseal the doors that Elders sealed during the Second Ophidian War. Inside he finds the Temple of Serpos, but the Masters of the Universe find out about Hsss' scheme and go to stop him. But they are too late Hsss has the Medallion.

However, what Skeletor, He-Man, Zodak, or King Hsss didn't know was that an evil of great power, one that will eclipse both Skeletor and Hsss in his darkness was about to reemerge.

After being imprisoned for millennia in the dreaded limbo of Despondos, Hordak's dark forces were finally ready to return. He contacted his apprentice, Skeletor and ordered him to go the Sanctuary to free him. But, Skeletor betrayed his master by destroying the Sanctuary, much to the surprise of Evil-Lyn who followed her master there. She then decided to free the Dark Warlord herself. First, she sought out Count Marzo, a former student of Hordak's Shadow Cult. She promised Marzo his magic amulet back that would restore him back to his young self in exchange for freeing the Son of Horde Prime. Marzo told her that the spell must be said at one of Hordak's places of power, the Sanctuary was destroyed but the Well of Darkness would make the perfect substitute.

The Well of Darkness was where Hordak had invoked the Spell of Separation millennia ago, during the first Ophidian War. The spell however proved to be too powerful even for Hordak and the spell was aborted.

Kobra Khan, on a mission to avert the Masters' attention, learns of Evil-Lyn's plot and reports back to Hsss to warn him. The Snake King is enraged at the very sound of Hordak's name. The Snakemen and the Horde are old enemies, King Hsss had lost most of his empire to Hordak during the First Ophidian War, and the very thought of the Horde returning made Hsss mad. Rattlor warns Hsss that the time to free Serpos is at hand. Hsss replies by saying that Hordak is more important than Serpos at the time, if Hordak is set free form Despondos his Horde would decimate the Snake Army and conquer Eternia, a task that is reserved for the Snakemen. He orders his army to march to the well of Darkness to stop Hordak's return.

He-Man also is heading to the well, thinking that Hsss is heading there as part of some plan of his to conquer Eternia.

When they arrive, the spell is beginning and the Portal to Despondos is opening. Just as Hordak is about step out He-Man destroys the Well of Darkness, stopping him yet again from returning. Lyn tells Marzo they will try again, but Marzo snatches amulet form Lyn and teaches her who the real magician is amongst them- him.

After Hordak is stopped from getting out, Hsss then prepares to free Serpos. He and his men march to Snake Mountain.

While He-Man was fighting Serpos, Zodak was fighting Hsss. The battle was tied until Zodak tricked Hsss into eating his own head. The Third Ophidian war was over.

Months after the conflict, Evil-Lyn sought out Hordak's high priestess, Shadow Weaver. She knew that Shadow Weaver would be the one to help her free Hordak from Despondos. She journeyed to the Fright Zone and found the High Priestess, who agreed to help Evil-Lyn free Hordak.

Shadow Weaver gave Evil-Lyn a spell and told her to go to the abyss of Grayskull at midnight to recite. She did as the Priestess commanded and recited the spell, thunder and lightning crackled as she chanted the Words to set the Dark Warlord of Etheria free.

The Sorceress was watching the events as well; she knew that He-Man would be needed but would he be enough to defeat Hordak. She had to take that chance; Hordak was a threat and had to be stopped. She contacted him and told him to come to Grayskull.

Skeletor had sensed the events from Snake Mountain, he knew that the storm that was brewing was magical, its energies were from a dimensional portal that had been opened, and only one dimension could have created such a storm, Despondos. He raced to his Ram Chariot and headed for Grayskull.

Along the way, he ran into He-Man, at first He-Man thought Skeletor was behind this, but Skeletor corrected him. The two enemies arrive at Grayskull at the same time but were too late.

The winds began to howl fiercer the lightning streaked across the darkened sky as a huge vortex opened up. Fierce energies came out of the portal as a tall figure followed by an army whose numbers are legion emerged: The most Evil being ever to set foot on Eternia; The Dark Warlord; The Fallen Magus; The Son of Prime; The Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde- Hordak and his Horde has been freed!

**

* * *

**

**The Second Horde War, The Final of Defeat of the Snakemen, and The Birth of She-Ra**

Evil-Lyn thought she would receive power, but just like what happened when she freed King Hsss, she got nothing. Hordak had told her that she was an apostate by association, she was in the service of the apostate Skeletor and therefore unworthy to receive power. Fearing that Skeletor would punish her for her treason, she ran away and became a freelance mercenary working for whoever would pay her the most money, the abyss of Grayskull was the last time she was ever seen with Skeletor again.

He-Man tried to fight Hordak, the battle lasted only a minute Hordak knocked He-Man out cold. When he woke up, he tried again to attack him, but to the same result. Hordak's power was too much for He-man, just as the Elders feared.

Skeletor then took a crack at Hordak; The Dark Warlord lifted the Overlord of Evil up by his cape and threw him across the Battlefield. Skeletor then tried to blast Hordak with his Havok Staff but the Ruthless Leader deflected it, and used Skeletor's own magic to knock him out.

It was only when Skeletor and He-Man combined their powers that Hordak was defeated. He and his warriors retreated but vowed revenge, especially on the ancestor of Grayskull. He-Man thought that Skeletor might decide to become good after this but Skeletor was born of evil and he will always be evil. He blasted He-Man and left for Snake Mountain.

Back in the Dark Hemisphere, Hordak was busy rebuilding his Empire. His armies were busy rebuilding the Eternian Fright Zone and Hordak already had his sights on his first target Grayskull. He was determined to avenge his defeat that imprisoned him in the accursed prison of Despondos. But, before he could conquer Eternia, he had to destroy his old enemies the Snakemen.

Through his spy, Mantenna, Hordak learned that King Hsss was dead but that General Rattlor was preparing to become the new king of the Snakemen. Hordak ordered his armies to go to Subternia, and exterminate the Snakemen. The battle of Subternia was brief, the Snakemen were wiped out. The Horde had captured the only two high ranking Snakemen to survive the battle, Generals Rattlor and Tung Lashor. Kobra Khan managed to escape from the massacre but was caught by Leech before he could reach the surface. The once monarch of Reptillia was drained of his power by the evil Leech and was killed by a firing squad.

Back at the Eternian Fright Zone Hordak forced Rattlor and Tung Lashor to bow before him and become servants of the Horde. Under the threat of Death, they agreed. While on the surface the two Snakes seemed loyal to Horde Prime, they were actually plotting the downfall of the Horde and how to avenge the death of their brothers in Subternia.

Now that the Snakemen threat was neutralized, Hordak now began to plot the downfall of Eternia and how he could enter Castle Grayskull. He plotted for months calculating every possible way to enter. He decided on a direct attack, he and his armies then marched out to Grayskull.

The Sorceress seeing Hordak's arrival contacted Adam and told him to gather the Masters and come to Grayskull. They took an alternate route to Grayskull and managed to beat Hordak to the castle. When the Horde arrived, Hordak was shocked to see He-Man there. The Battle for Grayskull had begun.

It was fierce, Hordak's armies were winning at first but soon the Masters' spirits cannot be broken. They fought valiantly against the Horde and only when Zodak showed up were the masters able to defeat the Horde. Castle Grayskull was safe once more if only for the time being.

That night during a dream, the Sorceress was able to overcome Hordak's barrier and saw for the first time that Adora was on Etheria. When she woke up she found Zodak in her room, he took her to the Crystal Room of the castle, where she, several Cosmic Enforcers, and the Elders met. They told the Sorceress that the time for the Protector of the Defender to emerge had come. There was one problem, Princess Adora; the one who was to receive the Sword of Protection was on Etheria. She told them that she would send He-Man to retrieve Adora.

Later that day, she summoned Adam and Cringer to Grayskull and told him to leave at once for the planet of Etheria. Adam questioned the Sorceress about the mission; the only thing she told him was that "The Honor of Grayskull is at stake" With that she opened a portal and sent Adam and his pet to Etheria.

When they arrived, they found the planet at war. Catra, the only member of the Horde of not be captured seized the throne from the planet's true rulers, Angellians. Even though she was a millennium old, she looked no older than thirty. This is because of her magic Cat Mask that cannot only turn her into a cat but also makes her as immortal as her master Hordak. Now the natives of Etheria rebel against the Evil Horde in an attempt to liberate the planet.

While on Etheria Adam makes friends with Bow, master archer and captain of the Etherian Honor Guard. He takes Adam to see Queen Angella, the queen of Brightmoon. Adam agrees to help out the Rebellion.

One time on a scouting mission with Angella's daughter, Princess Glimmer, Catra's forces, led by Catra's daughter, Force Captain Adora, captured him. Glimmer manages to escape and warn the rebels of Adam's capture.

Once Adam sees Adora, he receives a message from the Sorceress that this young woman is the reason why she sent Adam to Etheria. He tries to convince her to come to Eternia with him; she refuses and orders that Adam be taken away.

While Adam is in prison, the Rebels are formulating a plan to rescue him. Queen Angella sends Bow and Glimmer to rescue Adam from the Fright Zone. When they arrive, Adam tells them he is going to remain, because he is waiting for someone. Bow tries to convince Adam to leave, but before Adam has time to decide Horde Troopers capture Bow and Glimmer. Everything is lost.

Later that night, Adora has a strange dream. She dreams of a great king and a Castle with "The face of a skull". She sees an old man dressed in ancient garb leap off a tower while the phrase "Cursed! Cursed is the name of Grayskull! Ruined! Ruined is the Honor of Grayskull!" is chanted. She then hears a woman's voice tell her that her destiny is to "restore the Honor of Grayskull" and that she must receive a jeweled sword to "protect herself from evil." She then sees images of Adam holding a strange sword in front of the castle. When she wakes up, Catra's spell over her is broken; she immediately realizes all the evils she's done in the name of the Horde. Then the woman's voice from her dream is heard and tells her that the boy she captured is her brother. She goes to prison and frees Adam and the Rebels. Adam asks her to come to Eternia for a little while, she agrees. Adam holds high his sword and soon a portal opens up, then she and Adam walks through it.

When they step out on the other side, they are in Castle Grayskull where Zodak and the Sorceress greet them. Adora asks why Adam has brought her here. The Sorceress explains to her that she is the long lost daughter of King Randor and Queen Marlena. The Warlord Prahvus on orders from Hordak stole her from them. She was taken to Etheria where Catra raised her until Adam rescued her. The Sorceress also told Adora the story of the Honor of Grayskull and how only a female warrior who fell and was then redeemed could restore the Grayskull's Honor.

Zodak tells Adora that she is that warrior. He hands Adora the Sword of Protection, a beautiful weapon that is nearly identical to the Sword of Power except that it has a jewel in the center. Reluctantly, she takes the sword from Zodak, who tells her to hold it high in the air and invoke it by saying "For the Honor of Grayskull." Adora does so and she is instantly hidden from view by a blinding white light, from the light they hear a voice proclaim, "I AM SHE-RA!" When the light fades away they see Adora has transformed into the Protector of the Defender of Grayskull; The Restorer of the Honor of Grayskull; the hope of oppressed people everywhere; The Princess of Power; The Most Powerful Woman in the Universe- She-Ra! At long last, Eternia has both defenders of Grayskull and Hordak would be no match for them.

The Sorceress then gives out a whistle and a white horse appears. The Sorceress tells She-Ra that the horse's name is Spirit and he will be her constant companion. She-Ra goes over to pet Spirit, only to discover the Sword of Protection is glowing. The Sorceress tells She-Ra to point the sword at Spirit and suddenly the same light that hid Adora from view when she transformed into She-Ra hides Spirit, when the light vanishes everyone sees that Spirit as been transformed into the graceful Swift Wind.

The Sorceress tells She-Ra that Adam has the same power to transform. She looks at Adam as he draws forth the Sword of Power and chants "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" lightning surrounds Adam and Cringer as they transform into the Most Powerful Man in the Universe and the Heroic fighting Tiger: He-Man and Battle Cat.

The Sorceress warns Adora not tell anyone that she is She-Ra and that Adam is He-Man. She then informs them "Hordak is marching to Grayskull; he seeks his revenge on your bloodline for his defeat millennia ago." The two left Grayskull, She-Ra on Swift Wind and He-Man on Battle Cat, to battle the Evil Horde.

**

* * *

**

**The Battle of Grayskull**

Meanwhile, Skeletor learns of Hordak's attack on Grayskull and marches out to meet his "master." He gathers his forces along with a large army of Skeletroops (The Skeleton warriors) and leaves for Grayskull.

While Skeletor is marching to Grayskull, He-Man and She-Ra go to summon the Masters for battle. He-Man introduces the Masters to the Princess of Power and warns them of Hordak's plan. They leave to go fight Hordak at the Battle of Grayskull.

When they arrive, they not only see Hordak's forces, but Skeletor's forces as well converging towards the Castle. The battle lines are drawn and the battle begins.

The battle was fierce, the Masters were outnumbered but they persevered, while the Masters took care of Skeletor, He-Man and She-Ra dealt with their ancestor's nemesis. Hordak's magic was at first winning, but then the spirit of King Grayskull filled their minds and discovered the key to defeating Hordak.

She-Ra held up her sword and a blinding light shone from the jewel in the center of the blade. Hordak was stunned by it, which gave He-Man the chance to sneak upon Hordak and severed his left arm and stab him in the chest.

Mortally wounded, Hordak ordered his men to retreat to Etheria. Even though, they were victorious the Masters forces were decimated. The light had blinded Mantenna, and Leech and Grizzlor had to carry Mantenna to the portal. Hordak vowed to return, opened a portal, and left for Etheria.

Meanwhile, after the battle, Adam shows Adora to her true family. Randor and Marlena are overjoyed to see their daughter safe and sound. Adora tells them however that she can't stay on Eternia; she's going back to Etheria to stop the Horde. Even though the king and queen are saddened by this, they understand why. The embrace one another and Adam Takes her back to Grayskull.

When they arrive at the Castle, Adora tells the Sorceress of her intention. She tells her that she has to go after Hordak; she feels that even though she was born on Eternia, her home is Etheria and just as Adam must protect his home so she must protect hers. The Sorceress is saddened but knows that this is something Adora feels obligated to do. She opens a portal to Etheria and after saying good-bye to her brother, leaves for her adopted homeworld.

* * *

**The Rebirth of Hordak, The New and Improved Evil Horde, She-Ra on Etheria**

Back on Etheria, Hordak and his men arrive at the Fright Zone on Etheria. Mortally wounded, his generals, Leech and Grizzlor, take him to Modulok. The evil scientist gives Hordak a robotic arm and suit of Biomechanical Armor. Hordak is now reborn.

Now that he is healed, he marched to the throne room of Catra and forced her to abdicate. At first, she doesn't, but when Hordak threatened her with death if she didn't, she acquiesced. Hordak was once again the Leader of the Horde on Etheria after being banished millennia ago by the Magi. His Horde is now larger than before thanks to Scorpia, Modulok, Catra, and Prince Zed. They are now more powerful than when it was when Hordak first tried to conquer the planet.

What Hordak didn't know was that She-Ra had followed him to Etheria. She had joined with the Rebels and helped them fight against Hordak. Many of these adventures led her to cross paths with her brother, like the time the evil, Lord Masque returned to release his goddess, Shokoti, from Despondos. On another adventure she fell in love with the pirate Seahawk, although they never really got together because neither one of them knew what to say to each other. But He-Man and She-Ra's greatest adventure is yet to come.


	5. Chapter V: The Final Age

**Chapter V: The Final Age

* * *

**

**The Mission to Primus**

One day as he was plotting, Hordak received a message from his father, Horde Prime. The deity told Hordak that the time had come for his return. He instructed Hordak to go to the Tower of Darkness, Horde Prime's throne room in the Fright Zone and prepare for the first part of the ceremony. Hordak smiled at the thought that the universe would once again fear the name of Horde Prime.

On Eternia the Sorceress was alerted to this event, she summoned Adam and Adora from Etheria to Grayskull. When they arrived, the Sorceress told them Horde Prime's plan. She instructed them to return home and choose two allies to come to Grayskull with them. With that, they returned home.

Moments later, they returned to the castle. Adam has brought with him Man-At-Arms and Teela, while Adora brought Bow and Glimmer. There the Sorceress ordered the two to reveal their Identities to their friends. Everyone was shocked to suddenly know why Adam and Adora were never around when a battle starts. They were He-Man and She-Ra!

The Sorceress then took the group down to the bottom of Grayskull and told them their mission. They were to go to the distant world of Primus and seek the help of the Galactic Guardians, the warriors of Primus to help them during the final battle with Hordak.

The Sorceress told He-Man that she and Zodak would defend Eternia and Etheria while He-Man and She-Ra were on Primus. She takes them to a room to suit up for the mission. Once they are suited up, they enter the Grayskull and prepare to leave. The Sorceress bids them a safe journey and good luck in their mission, with that the ship leaves Castle Grayskull for the stars.

What they didn't know was that while they were talking, Skeletor entered Grayskull through Subternia. He was planning to prevent He-Man and She-Ra from succeeding.

Halfway to Primus, He-Man discovered Skeletor in the power room. There the two fought. He-Man pushed Skeletor into the Power generator, destroying his body. He-Man was certain that Skeletor was dead, but evil never dies. Skeletor had managed to go to the med bay and used the technology there to heal himself. He augmented his body with machinery and created a mask to hide his damaged skull; he was now the Cybernetic Overlord of Evil and was determined to stop his foes more than ever. He found an escape pod and jettisoned out of the ship.

He landed on Nordor, the moon of Denebria, where a planetary commander of the Horde, Brakk, was governing. Brakk's top two henchmen, Slushhead and Optikk alerted Brakk to the intruder's arrival. Eager to see who was coming, Brakk ordered his two thugs to capture the visitor and bring him to Brakk's court.

When Skeletor landed, Slushhead and Optikk captured him. They took him to Brakk, where Skeletor pleaded for his life, Brakk refused. Skeletor then told Brakk that he was his ticket to power, Brakk still refused. Skeletor laughed, "You pathetic fool, I am the evil of the ages, the most feared entity in the universe. YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" he then zapped Brakk with his Havok Staff. Brakk cowered before The Overlord of Evil and asked him what he was going to do. Skeletor told him that he was going to let Brakk be the figurehead of power within the Mutants, but the real power would rest in Skeletor. Brakk agreed and hailed Skeletor as his 'lord.' "Enjoy your power while it lasts Skeletor, for your dream will become your nightmare!" the Leader of the Evil Mutants whispered to himself, thinking of the day when he would be able to crush Skeletor and reclaim his throne.

While Skeletor was busy taking over the Mutants, He-Man and his allies landed on Primus. There they met the Galactic Guardians and learned the secret of Primus. Primus, Eternia and Etheria are linked by the fact that all three planets were founded by the same group of beings, the Gnostic Ones, and the same magic that ran trough Eternia and Etheria was also in Primus. They knew of their mission and were ready to help, until disaster struck.

Skeletor had used his magic to destroy the _Grayskull_, He-Man and She-Ra was stranded on Primus. During the next months, the crew of the Grayskull would battle Skeletor on Primus. Until one day, the Sorceress contacted them saying that the Tritheon had reappeared.

The Tritheon, or Three Towers are the center of all magic on Eternia; they were constructed eons ago by the Gnostic Ones in an attempt to balance Good and Evil. She tells the heroes that Hordak has returned to Eternia and is planning to enter The Central Tower in order to complete the spell to free Horde Prime. He-Man tells the Sorceress that they are stranded; Skeletor snuck aboard the Grayskull and has destroyed it.

The Sorceress tells them that on Primus there lives a strange inventor, Gwildor, and that he alone knows how to send them back home. She tells them that they must seek out Gwildor and ask him to use his latest invention, the Cosmic Key, to send them home. What our heroes didn't know was that Skeletor had been eavesdropping and plans to find Gwildor as well and use the Cosmic Key to help him rule the Universe.

* * *

**The Return of Horde Prime, The Tritheon, and The Great Battle**

Back on Eternia, the Great Rebellion and the Masters have joined forces to prevent Hordak from entering the Tritheon. Hordak knows that he must wait for He-Man and She-Ra to return because they are the keys to entering The Central Tower. Once Hordak has entered the Central Tower, he will have the final piece of the puzzle to free Horde Prime. "Soon the universe will once again tremble at the name of Horde Prime" the vampiric being gloats as he stands over the battlefield.

Back on Primus, He-Man and the guardians begin their search for Gwildor. Flipshot tells them that not much is known about Gwildor and many believe that he's just a myth. He-Man tells him that they have to search myth or not and so they press on. They search for days until finally halfway across the planet; they find a strange compound, although he is not sure, something is telling him that Gwildor can be found in there.

When they entered the building they begin a massive search for the inventor, finally after searching for hours they found the inventor Gwildor and something they never bargained for Skeletor. The Overlord of Evil threatened to destroy our heroes if they did not surrender, however neither side would have time to react, for just at that moment Brakk and his Mutants barged into the room.

The Leader of the Mutants was determined to steal the Cosmic Key and use it to rid himself of Skeletor and the Galactic Guardians. Soon a battle broke out between Skeletor and Brakk. While the two evil Leaders battle, He-Man and his friends take care of the other mutants.

The battle between Skeletor and Brakk ends when Skeletor accidentally activates the Key and transports everyone present to Eternia. Everyone stands in awe at how their homeworld has changed. Hordak has turned the planet into a war zone, and at the center of the battlefield stands the massive Tritheon, the three towers of legend. While everyone is looking, Hordak and his new henchman Mosquitor ambush them. The insectoid creature lunges at He-Man and drains his blood, which he delivers to Hordak. He uses the blood to unlock the Central Tower. She-Ra rushes in after her old enemy.

Inside the tower, Hordak has already begun the steps to free Horde Prime from his prison at the edge of the universe. She-Ra barges into the chamber where Hordak is located and the enemies fight: The Princess of Power versus the Ruthless Leader. As their swords clash, She-Ra notices a portal opening up above her; it is the portal that will free Horde Prime.

The evil demon smiles as his "father" emerges out of the spiraling gateway. Then to the horror of She-Ra, Hordak and Horde Prime merge their powers to become, Primak- the most evil being in the universe. The final battle for Eternia has begun.

Outside, the battle rages on The Masters, Rebellion, and the Guardians against Skeletor's men, The Horde, and the Mutants. Many Masters lose their lives in defending Eternia, but the price is worth it, freedom from Hordak's evil.

Inside the Central Tower, She-Ra battles the evil Primak. She tries her best to defeat the monster, but the monster sends her flying across the room like a rag doll. She gets up but is shot by Primak's energy blasts. She gets again up only to find that she lost her sword. She looks around for it, suddenly she feels the powers of Grayskull leave her as she changes back to Adora, she looks in horror as Primak destroys it. Primak taunts her and continues to blast her with energy bolts. Wounded and clinging to life Adora murmurs a simple prayer- "Light Hope, preserve me." The moment she said that a bright light fills the room and for the first time since Etheria was called Infintia, Light Hope appears outside the Crystal Castle and in human form. He first puts Adora into a trance so she can heal, and then he goes after Primak. The battle is fierce and lasts for hours until Light Hope uses his magic to separate Hordak and Horde Prime, Once the two beings are separated, Light Hope strips Hordak of his powers, with out his power he reverts to Ralabad the Wise and promptly dies. He then goes to fight Horde Prime; the two enemies meet for the first time in eons. The battle is epic and ends when Light Hope destroys Horde Prime's mind turning him into a robot with a blank slate and opens a portal to the very edge of a Universe that is fifty universes away from this one. Horde Prime is finally defeated.

Outside the remaining Masters look in awe as they see a bright light illuminate the inside of the Tower, the only evidence that can be seen on the exterior of the battle that rages inside. What amazes them even more is the sight of Horde Prime being hurled into a portal to somewhere unknown; they now know that, somehow She-Ra has won. While they were watching He-Man notices that Skeletor is escaping, he goes over to the overlord of Evil and soon the two mortal enemies are engaged in a duel.

Inside the tower, Light Hope goes over to Adora to wake her up. She tells the Gnostic student that while she was sleeping she saw her brother calling out her name. Light Hope tells her that He-Man is going after Skeletor and will need her help. She accepts and races out the door. Before she can reach her brother, she has to first battle her way through Brakk's Mutants. The fight is long and as she arrives to help her brother fight Skeletor, she notices that the overlord of evil has produced a dagger to stab the hero. Before she can warn He-Man, Skeletor drives the knife through He-Man's chest. In a fit of rage and grief, she runs over to where her fallen brother lays. She then takes He-Man's own sword and fights Skeletor herself. The battle is fierce and try as he might Skeletor is overcome by Adora and stabbed in the heart, the overlord of evil falls! She returns to Adam's corpse; his face shows the horror of those last minutes. She curses herself for not being fast enough and for going after Hordak. She kneels on the ground and cries over the loss of her brother.

Brakk realizes that without Skeletor, Hordak, or Horde Prime that he is doomed. He tries to flee but is stopped and captured. The Mutants are also captured. The Battle is over good has triumphed over evil!

**

* * *

**

**Brakk's Banishment, The Creation of the Kingdom of Etherternia, The Queenship of Adora, Adora's exile, and Bow's Ascension to the Throne**

After the battle, those that remain Adora, Bow, Ram-Man, and a few dozen soldiers consisting of the Eternian Royal and Etherian Honor Guards gather to bury the dead. They went from town to town to help the citizens that survived rebuild their towns and gave them money to help them take care of their families.

When they were finished, Bow suggested that Eternia and Etheria unite under one flag. The new land would be called Etherternia. They appointed Adora queen of the kingdom and began to reestablish the infrastructure and governments of the planets.

Brakk and his mutants are charged with allying with a group hostile to the realm and are sentenced to wander endlessly in space forever. Before he is sent into space, Brakk swears to have revenge on Eternia and threatens, "The lineage of the royal family will dry out, and it's only survivor leave in exile. With that, Brakk is sent out into space.

Brakk's prediction will come true; in the years after the battle, Adora suffers form nightmares and depression. She continually blames herself for Adam's death, because she failed her job as the "Protector of the Defender of Eternia." Everyone tells her it was not her fault, but she continues to think so. Finally, after only five years on the throne, Adora leaves Eternia in a self-imposed exile. Before she leaves, she crowns Bow as the new king of Etherternia, after that she is never heard from again.

**

* * *

**

**Adora's Fate, The Final Return of Horde Prime, The Rebirth of He-Man and She-Ra, and The Final Defeat of Horde Prime**

Adora's ship crashed on the peaceful world of Equillia, a planet of Horse herders. She would live out her life there as herder. She would sometimes wonder about the world she left behind and if the people remember her. The people of Equillia called Adora _Thermium Dormium_, which is Equillian for Star Lady, since she fell from the stars.

She lived out her life there, but she never forgot Eternia and those whom she loved. She wrote down the story of her life in a journal and kept with her all the time in case she would ever decide that she had paid enough for her failure. Little that she knew that her diary would come in handy.

Fifty universes away, a being once known as Horde Prime floats in the endless sea of space. He is unaware of his surroundings and totally comatose, due to Light Hope destroying his mind during the Great Battle. He remembers nothing of that war or who he is, but that is about to change. Somewhere in the dark corners of the god's mind, a tiny spark of being is ignited, restoring Horde Prime to the land of the living. He uses his vast power to channel the Essence of the Universe, a vast specter of power that was said to have given birth to all gods and goddesses that inhabit the universe. The Essence fills Horde Prime's demonic mind and with in an instant, Horde Prime is reborn. He vows revenge on Light Hope and Etheria. He then begins to search the cosmos for a servant to free him from the universe he is in.

On Etherternia, King Bow is having problems keeping the peace. Turmoil has thrust Etherternia into war. Several remnants of Horde Leadership have declared war on Etherternia and ravaged the land. Bow tries to preserve the peace and save the planet but he is overwhelmed by the Horde. The people of Etherternia cry out for his abdication and threaten to rebel if he doesn't leave. All this chaos was destroying Bow, he would, like Adora, suffer from nightmares and depression.

Five years after the final battle, in the dead of space, the space pod containing the Denebrian warlord Brakk floats by the Kingdom Etherternia. Inside Horde Prime's message reaches the dictator. Brakk at first defies prime's message, but when the god threatens him, he obeys. The order that Horde Prime gives him is to go Etherternia and steal the sword of power, and then using the power of Grayskull Brakk will open a portal and free Horde Prime. "This time there is no one to oppose me," Horde Prime declares as he guides Brakk's space pod to Etherternia.

Inside the Crystal Castle on Etheria, Light Hope senses that Horde Prime is returning, sends a message through the Galaxy to Adora to came back to Etherternia and face off with Horde Prime. The message travels light years until it reaches Adora on Equillia. When the message reaches Adora, she is scared, the fact of going back home will stir up memories how she failed and the loss of her brother. She tries to explain this to Light Hope, but the being reassures her that it was not her fault.

Just then, a young woman and her brother about the same age as Adora and Adam come to see Adora. They are two of Adora's friends, Kaylia and her brother Jason, they were the first ones to find Adora when her ship crashed on Equillia. The three have been good friends ever since.

Adora asks them they would do a favor for them, they agree to it. She tells them to go to the Kingdom of Etherternia and tell the king, Bow that they were sent by Adora and ask if the powers of Grayskull be conferred upon them. They are nervous but know that whatever the reason of this mission that it's important. Adora hands them a dairy and tells them that it contains the directions Etherternia. They and Adora go to Kaylia's space cruiser the _Galactic Jewel_ and as Adora watches, they leave for Etherternia. As the crafts leave Equillia, Adora prays, "Light Hope, please watch over them. "

What neither Adora, Light Hope, Kaylia, Jason, nor even Bow doesn't is that another figure is heading for Etherternia, Brakk, Leader of the Evil Mutants and a Planetary commander of the Evil Horde. Guided by the hand of the evil god Horde Prime, Brakk is putting into motion to the steps to bring Prime back into this universe and reestablish the Horde's rule of Eternia and Etheria. His ship lands outside the royal palace of Etherternia and waits for the right moment to enter.

Meanwhile Kaylia and Jason's ship lands on Etherternia, following the directions in Adora's diary, they find the Royal Palace and ask if they could see King Bow. The guards take them to Bow. They introduce themselves to Bow and tell them the message Adora gave them. Bow takes them to the Room where the Sword is kept. As he picks it up, the blade begins to glow and in flash of light Kalion, the goddess of Castle Grayskull and The Cosmic Enforcer Zodak appear before the three. Bow is amazed that the two mystic beings appear.

The goddess tells Bow of the danger of Horde Prime's return and of Light Hope's message sent to Adora. Kalion asks Bow to hand Zodak the Sword of Power he does as is told. Zodak points the sword at Jason and tells Jason "his bloodline is now the new vessel for the Secrets of The Gnostics" while he is talking Kalion gives Kaylia a golden sword with a blue jewel in the center. Inside the jewel is a piece of metal, the only thing that remains of the Sword of Protection. Kalion tells bow that she foresaw this day and forged a new Sword of Protection. While they are talking, Brakk breaks into the room and takes the power sword and chants this spell:

Ancient Sword of Gnostics your secrets to me are gold. Grant to me wish that is for no mortal that will die, open a portal for me to free Horde Prime!

Bow grabs the sword away from Brakk, but he is too late.

A massive vortex opens up and a fierce storm begin to brew, out from the portal comes the evil god himself emerges. After five years of imprisonment in a universe fifty universes away, Horde Prime has returned to Eternia.

Bow hands Jason the Power Sword, Jason and his sister are unsure what to do. Zodak tells them to raise the swords up in the air. He tells Jason to say "By the Power of Grayskull" and Kaylia to say "For the Honor of Grayskull." No sooner than they say it then a bright light hides the two from view, then two voices are heard saying "I have the Power" and "I am She-Ra!" The light then fades and all present see that Kaylia and Jason have been transformed. Zodak smiles "He-Man and She-Ra have been reborn" Zodak declares as goes to congratulate the two. Just then a loud blast is heard outside, everyone goes outside to see what has happened. To their horror they see Horde Prime has gathered all of the remaining Horde forces to Etherternia, the final battle has begun.

Bow goes to round up his army while Kaylia, Jason, Zodak, and Kalion go to fight Horde Prime. The group stands in awe of Horde Prime's massive army. Kaylia wonders how they can defeat him. Kalion reminds her that Light hope will always protect them and with that they go to face off with Horde Prime.

The battlefield is stacked against them, until Bow arrives with his army but even they are no match for Horde Prime. Bow goes face off with the god himself, but before Bow could even begin to march toward him, Horde Prime blasts the king of Etherternia across the battlefield.

Next He-Man and She-Ra face off with demon deity, but even the combined powers of Grayskull are not match for the awesome might of Horde Prime. The two young warriors are knocked out cold. The only two that remain are Kalion and Zodak.

The two mystical beings try to use their magic to put Horde Prime in a prison, but Horde Prime is too powerful even for the Gnostic and the Goddess. "You are a pathetic goddess Kalion, you are inferior to me. I was created by Time out from the Essence: I was the first of my kind the Prime Deity. You were born a mortal and only became deity when you married Sephros, my Avatar; therefore I am your superior" Horde Prime taunts the goddess as she and Zodak are thrown clear across the battlefield.

While this is going own, She-Ra regains consciousness, seeing that even Zodak and the goddess are in danger she mutters a prayer, "Light Hope! Save us!" When she utters that prayers suddenly Light Hope appears once more in Human form. He goes over to He-Man, She-Ra, Bow, Kalion, and Zodak and puts them into a healing trance, then goes to face off with his mortal foe.

The student of the Great Gnostic He-Ro battles his arch foe the evil god who conquered Infintia eons ago. The battle is truly a doomsday battle as the two ancient beings fight one another. Everyone thinks that Light Hope will win, but Horde Prime came prepared for this moment. He uses his dark magic to siphon Light Hope's power from him.

Using the magic that he stole from Light Hope, Horde Prime creates an evil version of Light Hope, named Dark Hope. The two beings begin to do battle, the battle between the two is astounding they are equal in every way, and only when Horde Prime combined his powers with Dark Hope was the tide unfavorable turned.

The newly created being now renamed Dark Despair begins mercilessly blasting Light Hope with energy blasts weakening him, for once it seems that evil will triumph over good, Light Hope is dying.

As he is dying, Light Hope cries "Master, Teacher, He-Ro come to the aid of your student" Just like when She-Ra calls upon Light Hope a brilliant light appears and from it comes the ghostly specter of Light Hope's teacher, He-Ro!

He-Ro's spirit infuses Light Hope's body the powers of He-Ro and Light Hope are too much for Dark Despair and soon the two beings separate. Light Hope uses his magic to destroy Dark Hope, using his powers to turn the demon's powers against him. Dark Hope's energy is dispersed to the four corners of space.

Light Hope then goes over to Horde Prime and destroys not only the god's mind but his Spirit, the source of his immortality as well. Horde Prime then turns to energy and is sent through the black hole that the deity himself created-after eons of terrorizing the universe Horde Prime is finally dead.

Light Hope goes to wake the survivors, he discovers that the Bow was not cured, the wound he go from Horde Prime was too serious even for Light Hope to cure. The former king Infintia bows his head. He then goes to wake the others, Kaylia is the first to come to, she asks Light Hope what happened. He tells her that Horde Prime is destroyed once and for all. He goes to say that without Horde Prime the Horde will cease to exist. He warns her though "a great burden will befall upon you and you seek the comfort of exile but you must hold strong" She thinks about what that means and goes over to her brother, he still woozy from the blood loss from a wound, but other that he is fines. They go over to Bow and Zodak. Zodak, being immortal is fine, but in all reality he is dying, although he does not know it. The energy from Horde Prime's vortex that was draining Light Hope's energy had stripped him of some his power and without his full power Zodak cannot remain alive for long.Using his staff as crutch he goes to a safe spot away from the carnage.

Bow also is dying; a mortal wound to his chest was too strong in dark magic even for Light Hope to cure. Kaylia asks if she can do anything to help Bow. Bow shakes his head but says to Kaylia the she will succeed him as ruler of Etherternia. Kaylia asks how can that be, Bow tells her that her lineage is the one that was predicted eons ago that will bring the kingdom into the "Great Age of Peace." Using his last ounce of strength he hands Kaylia his sword and proclaims her Queen of Etherternia. After handing his sword to Kaylia, Bow, Captain of the Etherian Honor Guard, key figure in the Great Rebellion, one of the last survivors of the Great Battle, and King of Etherternia dies.

Kaylia then invokes the ancient honor of the Grayskulls and becomes the Reborn She-Ra and her brother with Power of the Grayskulls does likewise and becomes the reborn He-Man and leads the remaining soldiers of Bow's army to battle the Remnants of the Evil Horde.

The battle is swift and decisive, without the leadership of a being like Horde Prime the Horde is soon vanquished, the Horde Troopers realizing that Horde Prime is no more retreat but before they can leave almost of all of the Horde Troopers are reduced to scrap metal.

Most of the Horde managed to escape, but a few high ranking officials are captured, they are forced to sign a non aggression pact vowing never again to attack Etherternia and never to return to the planet. The Final Horde War is over.

The now Queen Kaylia goes over to Zodak, only to find that he too his dying. His dying words were a prayer in Gnostic, which translated into Modern Eternian reads:

O Great Unknowable One, first of the gods brought forth from the Essence, I give you my soul as a sacrifice to you. May you give my brothers wisdom to pick a new a leader and to give the new queen of which Eldor spoke of one who will bring great peace will always lead the planet into that age and may you guide my soul to you immortal kingdom for all Eternity.

With those words the great Gnostic and leader of the Cosmic Enforcers, dies.

With in minutes of Zodak's passing, the great student of He-Ro himself too dies, the strain of fighting Horde Prime was too much for him to continue his existence, even with He-Ro's spirit. The last of the Etherian Gnostics and the great Liberator of Infintia's energy disperses throughout the Universe.

As Kaylia, Jason, and Kalion look on the events that have transpired, suddenly hundreds of thousands of Cosmic Enforcers appear out of nowhere. They take Zodak's body and put on a levitating platform; then as soon as they appeared they vanished. They took Zodak's body to their monastery hidden somewhere deep in the universe. The Enforcers appointed a new leader to replace Zodak, an Enforcer named Zorlak. He forced every one of the Enforcers to take a vow of neutrality in the affairs of the universe so as never again to have a brother follow the "dark path that Zodak trod."

Kaylia, Jason, and Kalion led a funeral procession from the battlefield to the Mausoleum of Heroism where all the great leaders and soldiers of Eternia are buried. Kaylia herself wrote the epitaph it read:

_Here lies Bow, A man of great Honor and great sadness. He died giving his life for Etherternia. May the Elders watch over thy soul_.

After the battle, Kaylia was officially crowned Queen of Etherternia and reined for fifteen years. Years later, she married an Etherian nobleman and they had a son, Bow. She would often travel back to Equillia and visit with Adora. Kaylia died after her fifteenth year of a viral infection and her son Bow ascended to throne.

The remnants of the Horde although they still existed never achieved their grandeur that they had under the leadership of Horde Prime and Hordak; many commanders would become pretenders to Horde Prime's throne; another pretender to the throne would assassinate the current one, this cycle would continue for years. The Horde would finally fall twenty years after this battle, it last leader was sectorial commander named of all things Betamus Hordak; he was poisoned by one of his underlings, after that no one claimed the throne.

A decade after the battle, Brakk would resurface, he managed to locate the space pods of his Mutants and freed them. He then hired a mercenary army and led a coup against the current pretender to the throne, a runt of being named Selenius Delconium, a systemal commander. Brakk's reign lasted only one year before Galcentius Necronius; a galactic commander assassinated him by poisoning. Necronius' soldiers executed Brakk's Mutants and all who supported Brakk for treason. Necronius would then rule for two years, the longest reigning pretender to Horde Prime's throne. During his rule Horde World would fall into disrepair, the once massive factory world would become a ghost planet. His successor would try to revive Horde World and even called himself The Horde Prime of the Evil Horde. Betamus Hordak claiming that Hordak appointed him successor killed him three weeks later.

Adora would live out the rest of her life on Equillia, living the live of a simple horse herder. However, when the Remnants of the Horde attacked Equillia under Galcentius Necronius in a last-ditch effort to conquer the universe, she would once again become a freedom fighter. She gathered the natives of Equillia and formed a militia to fight the Horde. Thousands of people, including Adora herself would die in the battle, but they were successful in driving off the Horde. Adora's last words before she died were "Grayskull, thy Honor is restored." She is buried on Equillia; she requested no monument to her heroism, just a simple stone that reads:

_Here lies Adora; She restored the Honor of the Grayskull lineage. May the Patriarch's disgrace be removed by my heroism_.

The great honor of Grayskull was restored; indeed a female warrior who had fallen not once but twice, once by being tricked into evil and the second by fear, but who was now redeemed twice had indeed restored the honor that Grayskull the Venerable ruined by his suicide at Grayskull Tower.

Bow II would reign for fifty years, the longest reigning king in Eternian history. Truly Eldor's prophecy of the Great Age had come true. At the age of twenty Bow would marry an Etherian princess and they would rule with peace and justice.

Throughout time, the planets of Etheria and Eternia would face many threats. They would include heresies, tyrants, and many wars, but now that was over and peace would reign forever.

**The End**


End file.
